Enzymes, e.g., proteases, amylases, lipases, cellulases, peroxidases/oxidases are well known ingredients in cleaning and detergent agents because of their ability to break down conventional substances of dirt. When developing enzymes there is a need to determine and compare the washing performance of different enzymes. Washing performance is usually tested by subjecting fabrics stained with suitable compounds in a standardised way with detergent compositions containing the enzymes to be tested. WO 02/42740 discloses an automated assay for determining the washing performance of cleaning and detergent ingredients e.g. enzymes and/or combinations of enzymes. Some detergent enzymes, e.g. lipases, may be active in the clothes after washing and during drying. This may be desirous under some circumstances since it may improve the washing performance, but may not be desirous under other circumstances since it may lead to formation of malodour due to release of fatty acids.
There is a need for an improved swatch and method for testing the washing performance of enzymes and the activity of the washing enzymes during drying.